Not Perfect
by neverheardit
Summary: Just something I thought of after super bowl episode
1. Chapter 1

Just what I want Rachel to say if Finn gets back with Quinn next episode. Not going to happen but hey

"What do you want from me Finn? Am I suppose to congratulate you tell you how great I think that is. You can't forgive me for kissing Puck and telling you I regretted it, but you can forgive her. I just kissed Puck she slept with him. I told you about it as soon as we actually talked. I had to tell you for her. You say you can't forgive me, but why is it can you forgive her." Finn starts to open his mouth. "Sit down Finn I am not done. You also seem to want sympathy form me for Sam trying to become glee leader even though he deserves a chance."

"Hey, I got the football team to come together with glee and got the cheerleaders who left us to come back."

"No Finn what you did was send in Puck because you knew he could do it. That is good leadership sending in the man you know can actually get the job done, but don't act like it was all you. And yes you did a good job with the cheerleaders when it counted. But Finn why did it take Sam getting in your face for all these things to come out. You never just do something without someone pushing you to do it first. When I go the girls together to get the boys to stand up for Kurt you didn't do anything to help you constantly act like you're the captain of glee club, but your not Finn. You are a co-captain. You never listen to me. And no one else does because my own boyfriend wouldn't listen to me why should they. And the one time the girls listen to me Sam gets a black eye and Quinn fawns over him. And that's when you do something because the only time you do anything is when someone else gets the lime light for a second or they push you. And then when you do finally do something you expect everyone to fall at your feet and praise you for how wonderful you are. That's just great for you Finn, but I am not going to praise you for something that you should have done in the first place."

"Rachel"

"No Finn, I told you I was going to finish. I love you. You know that so I guess if Quinn is who you want to be with I am going to have to learn to be happy with it. But I don't want to see you shooting me nasty looks for doing solos with Noah or any other guy in glee. I don't want you to get mad at me for not siding with you when Sam tries to become the other glee captain. Because guess what Finn he wants to try to do something and he has. He was never scared to sing a duet with Kurt or to stand up for him. He has the courage to do something the first time. You should give him a chance. Him being glee co captain isn't going to make your solos go away Finn. You are still by far the superior singer. You just need to sit in the background and grow up. We all do."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt some sympathy would be nice we are brothers now

What do you want me to say Finn Man Rachel had no right to yell at you like that. She should grow up. I am sorry but I am 100 percent with Rachel on this one. Do you know how good Rachel has been to me these last few months? She stood up for me. She got the glee girls together in hopes they could get the glee guys to stand up for me because you wouldn't. She accepted my reasons for going to Dalton. Yea she was worried about competing against me, but that's Rachel. Singing is her life. When it came down to it, it was Rachel who gladly helped me audition for a solo. It was Rachel who told me that Dalton must be amazing for me not to get one. She thought that was rude, but I thought it was 100 percent Rachel. And it made me feel good that Rachel thought that much of my singing. She was the one to encourage me to smile during the performance and she was the first one to stand up and clap for me."

"Kurt man I"

"Look Finn you have some growing up to do. Rachel had every right to be mad about Santana that girl is awful to her. You choose to sleep with one of the two girls you left Rachel for originally. That same girl who constantly puts Rachel down and you never stand up for her. I always wondered if my dad was going to have to come in and tell you to be a man again."

"Hey!"

" Finn, You slept with her and lied about it. And to make matters worth Rachel gave you a clear opening to tell her and you didn't. She had to hear it in the worse possible way. Yea no matter how she heard it Rachel would have been mad, but hearing it from you would have kept her form running to Puck. Rachel needs to grow up too, but at least she told you. Puck wants to be your friend again. I guarantee he would have kept his mouth shut. Rachel could have easily pretended it never happened. But she didn't want you to be surprised like she was. And you can't forgive that, but you can forgive Quinn cheating on you by sleeping with Puck. Making you look like an idiot by convincing you that you got her pregnant in a hot tub. Then not being the one to tell you. In fact, she was making you pay for bills that were not your to pay. I don't think you saw the money back for that did you. Not to mention the fact that she just cheated on Sam with you. You can forget all that, but not forget Rachel kissing Puck and actually telling it to you. You are a bigger Oaf then people think.


End file.
